Birdcage
by mimisleep
Summary: She is to sacrifice her body, strength, and life to a Demon more ruthless then herself. If she does, then she will be set free from her disease."
1. chapter 1

I do not own this anime/manga, a genius does.

Original story thought up by Palelight, but she gave it to me for correct handling.

* * *

Prologue

Rin had turned on her enemy and was stung to discomfort. She looked over her shoulder at the mysterious shadow 30 meters from her deathly glare.

"You must pay for killing the people of my lands." The shadow bounced in and out of Rin's gaze turning up at Rin's back. Rin turned her head to her directed path and walked forward not bothering to accept such a worthless challenge.

"Humans are simple and will always grow back like the wicked little weeds they are. No need to shed tears or feel anger for them, they are nothing precious or special." Rin skipped a step, leaping into the air then disappearing before the mysterious being.

The shadow remembered Rin's appearance for 10 years when they first saw her slaughter village people with ease. Rin had long, wavy, ebony hair with bangs that reached her eyebrows. Her stature was of a lanky 167 centimeters with slim features. She wore only one kimono that anyone could recall, a orange and lemon yellow checkered pattern. She was a pure blood murder and no one lived pasted Rin's gaze. You would only live to no you would die another day like a cat playing with its live pest before it crunched down on its tasty spine.

The shadow retracted into its unknown lands with plans of sabotage, murder, and sacrifice.

"She is to sacrifice her body, strength, and life to a Demon more ruthless then herself. If she does, then she will be set free from her disease."A sacrifice the shadow made to have revenge against Rin. " Rin would surrender to this Lord, but would surely lose before preventing her own demise." The shadow laid upon cold stone embracing it's last sacrificing breath waiting to be reborn to see Rin sacrifice herself to save her own life.

* * *

Short ass prologue, but review, so I know that the story is worth time continuing.

Review------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own this anime/manga, a genius does.

Original story thought up by Palelight, but she gave it to me for correct handling.

* * *

Story dictionary:  
sode: Kimono sleeve  
himawari: flower with a head the average size of 15cm  
juban: under lining Kimono  
yukata: festival or summer kimono  
Tengu:generally a good/evil mythological creature: usually red with a long nose, sharp nails, and bird wings. Suggestion: find it on internet.  
Kuruma mount: mountain in Kyoto.  
eaten sun: referring to eclipsed sun seen to be sometimes a sign of evil in religious regions.  
jeogori: Korean traditional top: confused for a kimono but without the furi/sleeve pockets and jeogori stops below bust.

It is easier to write one word than describe it in three.

* * *

This Rin was just a lonely, banished demon from Mountain Kuruma. Diluted blood through deviant Tengu lineage from atop of Kuruma where it shined gold with light. Her banishment was called upon by one Tengu king who found her future to repeat history of her ancestors and corrupt Tengu land with malice behavior beyond their reach.

She wasn't like them in appearance when she had blacken wings with the underside showed the deceit of albino raven feathers. She had pale skin, black human hair, and a young human body. She was an image of purity to ignorant eyes, but was received as the diseased to those from Tengu lands. She carried the dreadful sign of the eaten sun on her shoulder that marked her like a black x for destruction in her immortality.

"She is the sinful colors of the twinkle in every human's eye, lust, and the sinful deeds done among holy,"words that always rung through the multiple systems in her head.

She was gone from their mountain by her demon adolescent years, but encircled Kuruma within the dense forest for many human years.

------

Rin awoke from her short hibernation after sunset a day from the encounter with the repulsive shadow. Rin stretched her limbs, and disappeared from her tree root home in the deep forest of the east, near mount Kuruma.

Five black, smooth feathers floated down onto the tree roots' entrance in a dance of musical string instruments. Gradually bundles of feathers lagged behind Rin until she began to plummet to dark waters below. Her hair lifted and swayed in the air as she curled into a ball of black mixed with yellow as well as orange. Right at the instant of landing, she unraveled and landed on her feet. She shot up from the cold water beneath her: watching black feathers rain down on her with moon's glow throwing it's self at the rippling water.

Rin felt pain at the junction of her left arm and shoulder like it was on fire in wet lands. She pulled up her sode in haste to stop whatever ate at her skin. It barely revealed half of a bloody bruise the size of a himawari head like sun bites. Rin felt another one on her back at the juncture of her scapula and wings as she rustled through aquatic abyss. She saw blood seep through her Kimono and took off half her kimono to the simple white juban. She tied her kimono to her waist and walked to the water's edge, sitting on dry land, and washing her wounds. She cleansed the two spots, but they continued to bleed like freeing captured blood, and she tore her kimono in two pieces as if it was cutting through air. She wrapped her wounds with orange and yellow checkers then covered up with the top remnants of her recycled kimono in a jeogori from across the ocean.

She walked back to her cave and rested to regain what energy she had lost from flying, dropping, and losing her feathers. The loss of blood did not effect her, but worried her about the cause.

Three days later, Rin was wearing a lavender yukata with a silver milky way pattern, star dust across purple skies. Her wounds stopped bleeding at midnight as she slumbered in her home of cold dark dirt. Her old kimono wrapped around her torso where dried blood was glue for the cloth to her damaged skin. She set out at the first light of sun and saw the reflection of her wings. Wings without feathers, without muscle, or flight left dried, flax colored bones sticking out of her back. The dried bones rattled as they raised and then fell to her back as the bones.

Over time the two spots became three and grew 60centimeters more from the original 15centimeters. Her majestic tengu wings disappeared into the finest air where she could no longer chase after. Her speed, strength, poison, and will was cut in half as if she were a human. It was her disease, curse, that left her to a path of wandering Nihon for a cure for 20 years. Searching three dusty, wet ,and course lands for answers, but every answer was indecisive. She searched the north, south ,and east lands for an answer or solution with no result which left her to the luscious green forests of the western lands.

Stars upon ridge hills among the forest surroundings of the western lands.

* * *

Chapters will be short due to my lack of patience or time and my style is only good in short measures.

note: readers of palelight stories, please excuse the lack of updating for it is my fault because I borrow her computer in our free time. She is exhausted and has caught a cold like a over worked snow monkey, so please be patient.= thank you  
extra note: Her boyfriend is taking care of her and I've relieved some of her work load, so she will be over the cold soon.

PLEASE TRY TO WRITE COMMENTS, MESSAGES, OR REVIEWS TO ME WITHOUT SLANG, NICKNAMES, DIALECTS, CULTURAL LINGO, AND ABBREVIATIONS.

Review, so I know that the story is worth time continuing.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
